myradon_settingfandomcom-20200215-history
Goblin City
Summary Located in an otherwise rural and worthless area of land, lies whati s colloquially referred to as the Goblin City. History For hundreds of years, the goblins had followed the orc raiders as their servants and underlings, herding their livestock for them, doing menial labor, etc. They traditionally would follow behind the orcish horde, and pick up the scraps left behind by them. The Parthans picked up on this, and were able to sucessfully surround a large tribe of goblins one day; the Parthans had no direct quarell with the goblins, but wanted to know where the orc encampments were, so that they could attack them before the raiders moved on elsewhere. The goblins agreed to tell them, so long as they were granted entry into Partha as lesser citizens, and given a plot of land for their own usage. The parthans agreed, adn with the information provided by the goblins ,were able to sucessfulyl surround and destory the horde of orcs that had been terrorizing their border towns for years. The Parthans upheld their end of the bargain, and awarded them a plto of land in return. Over the years, the area has developed, and is now its own incorpated territory, still under Parthan rule of law, and by extent, Parthan protection. Economics All of Partha's aqueducts and sewers run through this goblin city, and as such, the goblins here have been able to make a living by being sanitiations workers, as their smaller frame, and lack of care regarding filth has made them perfect for the job. Here, the guild for the sewer workers is located, and the goblins collectively bargain with the Parthans for better pay and contracts for their labor. The alchemical industry also thrives here, as goblins are not as succeptible to the chemical hazards that come along with alchemical production. The Parthan governemnt doesnt monitor or regulate the production of the chemicals, so the goblins produce black market potions that they distrubute throughotu the land. Unfortunately, in one city in particular, goblin workers have been going missing with increasing frequency. It is beleived that they have been falling victim to some sort of sewer monstors. Due to this perceived threat, goblin workers have been going on strike, demanding better pay so that they may hire mercenaries to protect them whilst they work underground. The Parthan government has refused this offer, citing that their contract has a flat rate of pay, with no stipulations that lalow for an increase in the rates for their services. The goblins dispute this, saying that the guarnteemnt of their safety falls under the Parthan governmnet, and that Partha should cimpensate them due to the extraordinary circumstances of this job in particular. Important People Gargath Vintersnatch- the head of the sewage workers guild, Gargath has a reputation for being kenieving and mischevious, even by goblin standards. He negotiateson the part of the sewage workers guild for better wages, and for large conracts with the Parthan government for their public sewage projects. He is willing to kick any competitors out of his jurisdiction of control, going insofar as to use blackmail and birbery to ensure that his guild always gets the best jobs with the Parthan government.